


春天洪流

by Dontnts



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontnts/pseuds/Dontnts
Summary: Brett请求，更确切地说，是要求Eddy掐住他的脖子。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 13





	春天洪流

“不试试吗？”Eddy听到Brett这样说。不像他们以前做爱时的刻意挑逗，那时Brett会压低声音，轻飘飘的气息贴着Eddy的耳边吹出。但现在Brett的语气平常得就像一次可有可无的对话，或者社交场合上走形式的演讲。他以这样的语气，望着自己身上的Eddy，说，“不试试吗？”

Eddy在这样赤裸相对的场合，又一次变得不知所措。又一次地，像从前无数次那样，他发现Brett身上陌生的事物，本该离他的生活很远的事物，那种无法掌控的感觉让他烦躁，更让他恐惧。他害怕Brett会因为自己的无知嘲弄他，远离他，害怕Brett还有什么秘密瞒着他，拒绝他。不，Eddy不能忍受这种感觉。

Eddy从一开始就知道Brett是社交动物，从十几岁的音乐夏令营开始就是如此。那些所有人都兴奋异常的夜晚从来不是Eddy适应的场合，而Brett却是其中沸腾的焦点。Eddy记得自己无数次跑去戳戳Brett的肩膀，什么都不用说，Brett就会停止谈话，转头望着他，说：“知道了，晚安。”每次落荒而逃的时候，Eddy想起Brett在聚会上无休止的交谈，时不时发出的笑声和轻松自然的站姿，这是他永远也做不到的。Brett永远精力充沛，Eddy每天早上摇摇晃晃地走进排练室时都会看到Brett已经坐在了他的位置上，要是问他昨天的派对什么时候结束的，他会耸耸肩说，不知道，十二点或一点吧。这时候Eddy看到Brett带着微笑和他前后左右陆陆续续到来的人们打招呼，一种不常在只有他俩独处的场合出现的微笑，眉毛扬起，黑色的瞳仁友好地，充满耐心地看着交流的对象——不像他们独处时那样躲着Eddy的脸。有无数次Eddy想质问Brett为什么老是不看着他，但每次都憋回去了，这就是Eddy之所以是Eddy，而Brett之所以是Brett的最主要的理由。因为Brett总是在问，却经常不说，而Eddy即使感到难堪也会努力地全盘托出，于是Eddy感到自己在Brett面前连大脑也变得透明，而Brett身上的谜团与日俱增。不过，公平来讲，Eddy关于Brett的知识已经比其他人多很多了，可能甚至比Brett的妈妈还要多，一想到这里，Eddy的心中就长出许多繁茂脆弱的水草。 

Eddy知道Brett社交的那一面是什么样子。他在最初也见过Brett的这一面。越到后来，他越害怕Brett看似亲切的这一面，这是他无法达成，无法掌控的一面，处在这个状态的Brett，更加遥远，更加捉摸不透，而且和Eddy没有任何关联。Eddy在Brett第一次建议他们接吻的时候见过这一面，在Brett第一次建议他们做爱的时候见过，现在，Brett建议他掐住自己的脖子，又露出了这一面。

Eddy总是让对Brett陌生面貌的恐惧占上风。于是他没有拒绝接吻，没有拒绝做爱，现在，同样地，他任由Brett牵着他的手来到脖颈边，轻轻地引导着Eddy的手覆上薄薄的肌肤，那里因为先前的运动已经出了汗，变得黏黏的。Eddy看向Brett，这个状态的Brett不躲避他的眼神，那双黑色的瞳孔好像比平时还要更深一点。“用力一点，”Brett继续用那种平稳的声音说，把自己的手覆在Eddy手上，慢慢施加压力，“受不了我会拍一下你。”

Eddy摸到Brett脖子上凹凸不平的地方。他想到自己曾经被迫参加的医学考试，背了好久的血管图，这双本该成为医生的手现在紧紧地箍住另一个人的静脉，应该是颈内静脉。那些被尘封的记忆像冲破了堤防的洪水涌来，Eddy爱看Brett侧过头时连接耳朵和锁骨的两条凸出的筋脉，那里缠绕的是颈外静脉，再深一点的地方是颈内动脉，如今都在他不断收紧的手下，在心脏的泵动下欢快地跳动。砰，砰，砰，Brett从未感受过血管的收缩如此清晰，感到肺里的空气被一点点抽走，头脑膨胀，感到面颊发烫喉咙发干，终于忍不住剧烈地咳嗽起来。Eddy更加手忙脚乱了起来。他想要做好Brett请求他做的事，但也不希望伤害到Brett——至少目前他是这么以为的。“Brett，你还好吗？”他的声音显而易见的慌乱，“shit，我不该这么做的是不是？天啊……”Brett咳嗽着，手搭上Eddy不自觉颤抖的肩膀。当Brett终于喘过气来的时候，他再次看向Eddy，“你做的很好，”他的声音还是那么温和平缓，“等下再慢一点，用力一点。”Eddy跪坐在Brett身前，看着他慢慢躺回皱皱巴巴的床单上，深井上的雾又浓厚了几分。Eddy重新跨坐回之前的位置。他不想再这样做了，不想再让Brett的生命在自己手上摇摇欲坠了——但他张了张嘴，还是把手迟缓地伸向Brett的脖颈，然后轻轻地，让手掌的每一寸都亲密地贴紧上下起伏的肌肤。他犹疑地看向Brett，然后，Brett冲他露出一个鼓励的微笑。天啊，这是Eddy无数次见过的那种，对着泛泛之交，对着老师，对着在他生命里不重要也不必要的人露出的微笑，这让Eddy几乎崩溃得大叫，他不知道为什么明明按照Brett的意思去做了他还要露出这种疏远的微笑。他感到愤怒从小腹一路冲到脑子里，他一下子按紧了手下细细的脖子。Brett还没有做好准备，就被突然截断了呼吸的通道，从喉咙里泄露出急促的气流。Eddy感到头脑发昏发胀，听到Brett说再慢一点，再慢一点，再慢一点……在耳边像一段恼人的电梯音乐挥散不去——去他妈的再慢一点！他发狠地把Brett往床单压，感到Brett的喉结正抵住他的虎口颤抖，剩下的四指残忍地抠进柔软的颈侧，指节泛白。再用力一点再用力一点再用力一点……痉挛的快感冲进大脑，轻飘飘的喜悦升起。他这不是正控制着他以为无法掌控的Brett的这一面吗？而且不止是情绪，不只是思想，他掌握着Brett的生命，精巧的，遥远的生命……直到用力过度的疼痛冲破了肾上腺素的防线让其他感官都恢复，他才意识到Brett在地拍他的膝侧，一下比一下轻，一下比一下慢。

然后Eddy松开了手。Eddy松开了手，清楚地看到Brett的整个脸如何因为缺氧变成发紫的红，看到Brett睁大的眼睛变得湿润，瞳孔涣散，看到纤细的脖子上布满触目惊心的红痕和苍白的指印。我做了什么？Eddy呆在那里，大脑又一次失去了思考的能力。然后他看到Brett的嘴角扯出一个怪异的微笑。一个晕乎乎的微笑，昭示着令人眩目的幸福。

Eddy发现他硬了。Brett硬了，先前软软地歪斜在小腹上的阴茎挺立起来，可怜地抖动着。他探到Brett身后的入口，之前射进去的精液已经混着润滑液流出来，在床单上晕出湿湿的一片。Eddy伸一根手指进去，感到Brett松松地包裹住他，间或产生疲软的收缩。

他想凑上去吻Brett，吻他被汗水和泪水模糊的脸，吻他半张的嘴唇，轻轻地告诉他他很漂亮，眩晕的模样很漂亮。当Brett恢复过来时他双眼中的冷静消融了，漆黑的瞳孔温柔地接纳Eddy渴求的目光和入侵的爱情。爱抚像水流过他的全身，双腿颤抖着分开，他的身体在Eddy的造访下无声地尖叫。

Eddy在Brett身体里动作的时候轻柔地说出“我爱你”。

Eddy贴紧Brett的身体，感到他们的身体严丝合缝。Brett的肠道还在不规律地收缩，挣扎着挤压Eddy的阴茎。持续的动作像浪潮冲刷沙滩，重复诉说着酸涩的欲望。在浪潮里Brett像一张绷紧的弓终于松弛下来，任由淹没他的渴望漫溢。Eddy看到他在Brett脖子上留下的四个圆圆的指印还鲜艳地泛着红色，他抱紧Brett，手指缠上刺眼的瘀痕。然后，像Brett说的那样，再慢一点，再用力一点。他看到Brett恍惚地对上他的视线。深井上的迷雾没有减少，但他已经甜蜜地坠入那井的最深处，再也不必理会外面刺痛的空气。


End file.
